


Pancake Tuesday

by peachpiepml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pancakes, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top - Freeform, botTom, bottom!Phil, dirty talking, pancake - Freeform, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpiepml/pseuds/peachpiepml
Summary: it’s pancake tuesday and dan and phil set out to make some pancakes but it ends slightly differently then originally planned.





	Pancake Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is my first proper fic!!... so i made a bottom phil fic because i think there isn’t enough and they can both bottom but if you like this fic i can write bottom dan in future!!

“PHILLLL” dan groans as he whips off the pancake batter that splattered onto his face a moment before, “sorry” Phil giggles as he finishes mixing the batter “i’ll start cooking them just go get the toppings and DON’T make anymore mess” Dan huffs. 

Dan starts on the pancakes pouring the first one into a perfect circle and waiting then flipping it over, meanwhile Phil reaches into the top cupboard and pulls out the sugar, nutella and syrup. he takes them over to the dining table and goes over to help dan finish up the pancakes.

They finish cooking the pancakes and plate them evenly between two plates. As they’re sitting at the dining table eating their pancakes Dan can’t help but notice how hot Phil looks slowly licking syrup off his lips, as Phil continues Dan feels a growing sensation in his groin and needs to do something about it. 

Dan stands from his seat and walks over to behind Phil’s chair, “doing that on purpose” he whispers Phil all but smirks “what if i am”, Dan pulls Phil up and presses his dick to Phil’s ass “then sluts get punished” he barks. 

Dan pulls Phil into a deep kiss and lets his hands wonder to Phil’s ass; he gives it a rough smack which earns him a low moan from the other man. They break away from the kiss and Dan whispers “you know what to do slut” Phil drops to his knees with excitement and starts undoing Dans pants; he pushes them down and pulls out his cock he starts with light strokes to tease the other, “no teasing whore” Dan groans with frustration Phil takes Dans cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head swallowing and moaning around it earning a heavy moan. 

Dan orders Phil to his feet and tells him strip; Phil without a moment of hesitation starts removing his clothes and stands waiting his next orders. Dan also removes his remaining garments and goes in to kiss Phil again; they stand there making out for a few minutes until Dan breaks the kiss. 

“Bend over the counter whore, gonna fuck you good” Dan growled into Phil’s ear. Within a second Phil was bent over the counter and spread so that his hole was on show, Dan grabs the syrup and spatula and walks over to a waiting Phil “ready for your punishment slut” he says with authority, Phil eagerly nodes awaiting what he’s about to get. 

“Count” Dan demands as he brings down the spatula onto Phil’s ass with a smack “one” Phil moans; as Dan admires the way his ass jiggles he brings the spatula down for another hit “two!” Phil yelps... “FIFTY!!!” Phil yells as he hears the spatula being thrown done, “did so well slut” Dan praised as he rubs his cheeks and spreads them apart to get a good look at his hole. 

Dan picks up the bottle of syrup and pours a generous amount onto Phil’s hole; he starts to lick all along his hole in a teasing manner, “daddy more” Phil moans as dan starts licking inside of Phil’s hole and he continues to pump his tough in and out, he removes his tough which earns a groan from Phil until he and replaces it with a finger and starts pumping, he fucks and scissors Phil’s hole with his fingers until three fingers can comfortably move in and out. 

Dan yanks on his neglected cock and pours syrup onto it as he lines it to Phil’s waiting hole. He starts to push in slowly and waits to start moving “move please” Phil moans; that’s all Dan needs and he starts thrusting in and out slowly at first but gradually getting faster as it’s harder to do with the sticky syrup. Phil screams in pleaser “daddy touch me please” Dan continues thrusting hard as he reaches down to start stroking Phil’s cock, he moves his hand in time with his thrusts until both of them are panting and moaning messes.

“DADDY i’m gonna cum” Phil yells through a moan “cum for me slut, cum for daddy” Dan growls. After a few more thrusts Phil squirts white liquid all over his chest, the counter and Dans hand, Dan cums into into Phil’s ass not long after letting out a long moan and collapsing onto Phil. 

They both stay there for a moment catching their breath until dan pulls out and goes to grab a wet cloth to clean them and the counter with, after they were clean they stand holding each other and giving small kisses “that was amazing “ Phil tiredly announces “it really was” Dan agrees.

“happy pancake day” Phil giggles, Dans laughs “ i love you, you nerd”.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is really appreciated! hope you enjoyed.


End file.
